


Love Hurts

by Alberta_Sunrise



Series: Misha Djarin [2]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Blood and Injury, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt Din Djarin, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury, Mando Whump, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:28:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27729538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alberta_Sunrise/pseuds/Alberta_Sunrise
Summary: Still desperate to keep ahead of the empire. Din and Misha travel from planet to planet, desperate to keep the child hidden from Moff Gideon. Little do they know. He's right behind them.
Relationships: Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Din Djarin, Din Djarin & Original Female Character(s)
Series: Misha Djarin [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025575
Comments: 56
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I promised more of these two. Here's more! Enjoy :)

She held on tightly to Din as they sped across the ashy Lava flats of Nevarro. Looking back she could see the Deahthtroopers were not far behind them, their blaster shots getting too close for comfort. Holding him tighter, she pushed her face against the cape on his back and squeezed her eyes shut, praying that they’d make it back to the Crest in time. It had been 6 months since they'd left Sorgan. She’d wanted to stay but they both knew they were putting the villagers at risk, her heart had ached when saying their goodbyes. They had hopped from planet to planet then. Never settling in one place for too long. They’d ended up on Nevarro after sustaining some damage to the Razor Crest, Greef getting his best mechanics on it but asking that the Mandalorian do him a favour in return. The bike sped up as they edged closer to the town, Misha throwing a glance behind her. They were so close. The troopers fired several shots in quick succession, two glancings off Din’s helmet and eliciting a groan from him as he looked back to see where the shots had come from. Grabbing her blaster, Misha fired at them both, catching one’s bike and sending it flying in a fiery inferno. A smile tugged at the corner of her lips as she fired at the other trooper, growling as he dogged each shot with ease.

‘Dank Farrik.’ She spat, firing at him again as she tightened her hold around Din’s waist.

The trooper fired several shots at them again, ducking as they ricochetted off of his Beskar.

‘Ahhh.’ exclaimed Din as his shoulder flew forward.

“Din?’

‘Keep firing.’ he yelled, twisting the accelerator and urging the bike to go faster.

She fired 4 more shots, the last one causing the bike to erupt into flames. The trooper screaming as they licked at his skin and reduced him to little more than burning bones and armour. The Razor Crest was a shining beacon in the distance as they finally made it to the safety of the town where Cara and Greef were sat on the lowered bay door of the ship waiting for them. Sliding off the Speeder, Misha pulled Din into an embrace, wincing as she pulled her hand from his shoulder and found it bloody.

‘Din you’re hurt.’ She said as she attempted to turn him to get a better look.

‘I’ll be fine.’ he replied, shrugging out of her grasp.

‘Hey be careful you don’t go pissing that wife of yours off.’ Joked Cara as she pushed herself to her feet ‘Otherwise she’ll let you bleed to death.’

‘I could never do that to him.’ said Misha as she smirked at the woman.

‘Well your ship is as good as new.’ replied Greef, his hand motioning at the Crest.

‘Thank you.’ replied Din as he gave the man a nod.

‘How's the Imp situation looking?’ asked Cara, stepping towards Greef.

‘The was base sparsely populated.’ replied the Mandalorian ‘We took out several Imps inside and on our way out. I don’t think they’ll be bothering you any time soon.’

‘Thank you Mando.’ Replied Greef, shaking the hunter's hand ‘The kids napping inside. He was a delight.’

‘Careful.’ said Misha with a smirk ‘You’re starting to sound broody.’

‘We should leave.’ stated Din, glancing at Misha who nodded and gave him a small smile in response.

‘It was lovely to meet you both.’ she said sweetly as her eyes flitted between Cara and Greef ‘I hope our paths cross again.’

‘As do we.’ the other woman replied, watching as the couple ascended up the ramp and disappeared behind the closing door.

Whilst Din sorted the ship, Misha removed her ash-covered clothes and slipped into a pair of comfy pants and a loose shirt, stretching her arms and smiling at the freedom she felt in her new attire. The child was fast asleep in his floating pram as Greef had said, ears and lip twitching and she wondered what he dreamt about. She grabbed hold of the wall for support as the Crest lifted off of the ground and sped off out of the atmosphere. Grabbing the medical kit she climbed the ladder and walked into the cockpit, sitting in one of the passenger seats she watched and waited until the Mandalorian placed the ship into Autopilot and turned to face her.

‘We need to patch that blaster wound up.’ she said calmly, removing items from the kit and looking up at him with her moss green eyes.

Sucking air through his teeth as the movement pained him, he pulled off his helmet and revealed his face to the dim light of the cockpit. His brows knitted together in concentration as he worked to remove his armour.

‘Here.’ said Misha as she stood and walked to his side, giggling when he pulled her onto his lap.

Nimble fingers made quick work of his Beskar, carefully laying each item on the ground before helping the man peel his flight suit over his wounded shoulder. Standing up from his lap she pulled his top half forward, hissing as she saw how much blood covered his olive skin.

‘That looks like it hurts.’ she said sympathetically, grabbing a cloth and soaking it in alcohol.

She gently dabbed her husbands wound, wincing each time she heard him groan in pain. She kissed his cheek lightly before cleaning up the rest of the blood, putting pressure on it whilst she fetched a Bacta patch and placed it over the wound.

‘Done?’ he asked, looking up at her with onyx eyes.

‘Yes.’ She replied, gathering up the bits she’d used and carried them out of the cockpit.

Sliding down the ladder she put away the kit, disposed of the soiled cloth and walked to the fresher where she washed her husband’s blood off of her hands. When she was done she was greeted by the Mandalorian stood across from her, helmet still off and his flight suit open at the front, chest heaving. 

‘What’s wrong?’ Misha asked as she took in his flustered state and took a few steps forward.

He said nothing. It only took a few long strides to make his way to her, hands grabbing her waist and pulling her flush against him. Her body smashing into his took the wind from her lungs. Heart racing as his ungloved hands slipped under her shirt, one sliding up her back as the other cupped her breast and teased it. He gently swiped his thumb over her nipple sending shockwaves through her, her loins aching for him as he smashed his lips against hers hungrily. He pushed her towards a stack of crates lined up against the bay wall, the metal hitting her back as he pushed his hips against her. Misha let out a moan of pleasure upon feeling his erection thrust against her own arousal, biting his bottom lip as she deepened their kiss and grabbed his behind, pulling him closer. Din’s fingers grabbed the waistband of her pants and slipped them over her hips. Misha kicked them off and gasped as two fingers slipped into her heat, palm rubbing against her bud as he pleasured her. Misha threw her head back, biting her lip as she lowered her hands and cupped his member, massaging it through his suit and smiling at his own pleasured moans. Din’s hands then moved to her thighs, hands wrapping around her soft flesh he lifted her up and sat her on top of the crates, pulling off her shirt and running kisses down her porcelain skin. As his kisses got lower her dropped to his knees in front of her, grabbing her calves and pulling her towards him. Humming in delight as his mouth devoured her and Misha couldn’t help but let out a surprised yelp. Her hands grabbed a fistful of hair as he kissed her sex, his fingers returning and sending her over the edge.

‘Din…’ she breathed, her head thrown back as she felt her orgasm building ‘Din stop.’

He didn’t. Pushing his fingers deeper he hit her in a spot that made her toes curl, the combination of his tongue and his digits leaving her on the cusp.

‘Not yet…’ she breathed, but her hand didn't let go of his head.

She grabbed the netting on the wall as her breathing quickened. Each one coming in short, pleasured gasps as he pushed against that spot. She squeezed her eyes shut as she climaxed, her muscles tightening around his fingers and he stood to kiss her, the motion of his hand extending orgasm. Coming down from her high she grabbed his flight suit and pulled it off over his shoulders, hand slipping in and grabbing his erection as the other grabbed his waist and pulled him towards her. She kissed him like a woman possessed, her hand sliding up and down his shaft as she drank him in. Grabbing her hips, he pulled her closer again. The two on them gasped as he entered her, filling her entirely as if they were made for each other. His hip movements were fast and frenzied, his lips worshipping her, tasting every inch of her that he could. She ran her fingers through his wavy hair as he kissed her breasts, tongue teasing her nipple and driving her crazy. Their animalistic lovemaking was the only sound that filled the air for some time, skin slapping against skin.

‘Shit.’ she breathed, feeling herself getting close only for it to disappear again.

He could sense she was close again, his dark eyes locked with hers as he watched his with carnal lust. Leaning back against the bay wall she let her hand travel down, soft fingers starting to rub herself as her other grabbed her breast. The sight of her toucher herself sent him over the edge, his thrusts getting harder and faster. In unison they peaked, Din’s pleasured growls making her heart flutter as she grabbed his head and pulled him into a kiss. Pulling away, he looked her in the eye as a grin crossed his lips.

‘I wasn't done with you.’ he replied, kissing her passionately again before pulling out and helping her jump down.

‘I love you.’ she said breathlessly as she placed a soft kiss on his cheek, his smile reaching his eyes as he gazed at her lovingly.

§

The next place they stayed was sparsely populated, a small mining town called Mos Pelgo on Tatooine. Misha hoped she’d never have to return to the planet but they needed to lay low and this was a good place to do it. They ere greeted by the town’s Marshal. A man called Cobb Vanth who had been delighted when the Mandalorian had rolled into town. The rest of the village had been delighted to see him too and Misha later learned that he’d saved them from a Krayt dragon, a creature Misha had thought a myth. Cobb had taken them in, allowing them the use of his sleeping quarters and him taking the couch. That evening they went to the local tavern, the town sharing stories about how he’d help unite them with the sand people and defeat a common enemy. As things settled down, the three of them talked. The child sleeping happily in his pram beside them.

‘Things have been pretty quiet since you left.’ Said Cobb, taking a swing of Spotchka.

‘Good.’ replied Din ‘I am glad that you and the raiders have managed to keep the peace.’

Cobb toasted him to that, pouring more of the blue drink for him and Misha before they finally retired.

§

One their second week they were woken by the sound of panicked voices outside the window. Din quicklypulled on his flight suit and helmet before grabbing his blaster and sprinting outside, his visor greeted by the sight of stormtroopers.

Cobb sprinted to him, his eyes wide as he opened his mouth to speak ‘Troopers. Small army of them from the looks of it.’ he said, stopping beside the hunter ‘Force knows why they’re here.’

‘Because of us.’ the Mandalorian stated frankly, turning his head to look at the man ‘I am sorry I have brought this upon you.’

‘Hey, don’t blame yourself.’ said Cobb as he placed a friendly hand on Din’s arm ‘Best get that Beskar on. We have a battle ahead.’

The village managed to arm themselves by the time the Imps arrived. Misha and Cobb had taken position in the bedroom of his home, crouched by the window with blasters raised. Din along with a handful of other villagers had taken position outside, dotted behind buildings with rifles aimed at the white troopers. The line of Imps separated in the middle, opening up a walkway for their leader. A familiar figure clad in black appeared, resting his blaster on his hip as he came to a standstill.

‘You know who and what I am here for.’ he stated, his smooth voice sending chills down Misha’s spine ‘Hand over the Mandalorian and the child and none of you need get hurt.’

No one answered, an eerie silence sweeping over the village. A smirk crossed the Imps lips at the lack of response, his eyes scanning the empty streets and spotting people crouched behind windows.

‘It seems you have a talent for fooling people into believing in you Din Djarin.’ he mocked, eyes still scanning ‘Give yourself up or they die.’

Once again silence ensued, no one willing to make the first move. Din let out a steady breath, watching Gideon as he continued to study his surroundings. He assumed for any sign of him. A blaster shot tore his attention to his left as one of the villagers took down a stormtrooper and then the streets erupted into chaos. Din managed to vaporise several troopers with his pulse rifle before shots flew in his direction. Ducking for cover he pulled out his blaster and continued to fire, taking down troopers with deadly accuracy. He broke cover when the others did, shooting and kicking down any Imp that came into his path, eyes fixed on his quarry. Misha watched him from the window, killing any Imps that tried to sneak up on her husband. She watched as he got caught in a fight with a large Deathtrooper, the Imp slamming him against a generator and landing a few punches to his unprotected gut before the Mandalorian managed to kick him off. The Imp dropped to the ground from a shot to the neck and Din turned his head to see Misha stood by the window, blaster still in front of her as she smiled at him. Her smile disappeared, eyes drifting to sorting behind him and Din managed to turn his head in time to see Gideon take a shot. It hit in in the side, thrusting him back and into the Generator, dropping his blaster from the impact. He shook his head and scanned the floor for his weapon, grabbing it and turning to point it at his enemy. They fired in unison. His shot hitting Gideon in the shoulder and Gideon’s hitting the generator beside him. It erupted into a ball of flames, sending the Mandalorian and shrapnel flying before hitting the sandy ground with a thud.

‘DIN!’ screamed Misha as she watched him hit the ground like a sack of rocks, waiting for him to get up and shake it off.

The fighting intensified around the Mandalorians prone form, villagers slipping out from their homes to take the Imps on.

‘I need to get him.’ she breathed looking at Cobb.

‘No, it’s too dangerous.’

‘I need to get him.’ she growled, eyes wild as she made a b-line for the door.

Cobb grabbed her arms and held on tightly as the woman fought his grasp, screaming as she tried to break free.

‘I have to get him;.’ she yelled, her voice filled with rage.

‘If you go out there you’ll die.’ he stated, spinning the woman to face him. ‘I will get him.’ he finished, giving her a quick nod ‘Cover me.’

He sprinted out the door, shooting his way to the Mandalorian who still lay motionless on the desert floor. He motioned for a villager to help him as he grabbed the mans top half, between the two of them, they carried him into the safety of his house. They laid him down on the ground before Cobb closed the door behind his helper, stepping out the way as Misha dropped to Din’s side. Placing her hand on his belly, she breathed a sigh of relief when she felt it rise and fall but it was weak.

‘Din?’ she asked as she shook his shoulders, her stomach twisting when he didn’t respond ‘Come on wake up.’

‘They’re retreating.’ shouted Cobb, as he peered out the open window.

Misha leapt her feet and grabbed a cloth from Vanth’s kitchen, sprinting back to his side she folded it roughly and placed it on his blaster wound, pushing down hard. This pulled Din out of unconsciousness, letting out a yell as his body arched on the floor.

‘I’m sorry.’ Said Misha softly, glancing at Cobb who crouched down next to her.

‘How is he?’ he asked, his brow knitting together in concern.

Misha swallowed thickly, her eyes scanning his body for other injuries. Her eyes came to rest on his cowl, noting that the fabric was soaked. Din became restless, choking on the blood that filled his mouth as he fought to breathe.

‘Dammit.’ she growled, grabbing Din beneath the arms ‘Help me carry him to the bed then shut the blinds.’

Cobb complied, the duo laying him down on the soft mattress before Vanth proceeded to close the blinds, nothing but the soft light from the lamp above filling the room.

‘I need you to leave.’ stated Misha, holding her hand over his neck wound ‘Watch the child, make sure he’s okay.’

Cobb nodded and left swiftly and Misha wasting no time removing his helmet. She gasped at what she saw. Blood slipped past his lips at an alarming rate as he gasped for breath. His eyes were full of fear, a sight that made Misha’s heart breath as she pulled away the fabric from around his neck to reveal a gushing wound.

‘Shit… Okay. Keep calm Misha.’ she stuttered as the lesion started to spout blood, the cowl had obviously packed the wound slightly and slowed the bleeding but now it was open.

She checked the wound to his belly and the one to his neck the priority. Placing the cloth over it she grabbed her pack from beside the bed and pulled out the medkit, rummaging through it one-handed to find what she needed. Pulling out some alcohol, gauze and a Bacta patch, growling when she found that it was the last one.

‘Dank Farrik.’ she spat ‘One isn’t going to be enough.’

Pressing the cloth harder against Din’s wound she crumbled when the man let out a gargled cry. Tears streaming down his cheeks as the edges of his vision started to darken. His stomach twisted as he watched his wife work, his hand cupping her cheek as he admired her one last time. Misha stopped what she was doing for a moment and looked at Din. Their eyes locked, speaking words neither had the stomach to say out loud.

‘I… love… you.’ he choked out, blood spurting from his lips as his eyes rolled back into his head.

Misha watched in horror, screaming as Din’s hand fell limply to his side.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy :) Sorry it took so long.

Her stomach dropped at the sight of her husband going limp, her fingers fumbling for a pulse and failing to find one.

‘No… no no no.’ she stuttered as she grabbed her scanner from her pack, sobbing at the result it threw back.

She jumped on the bed and straddled him, her fingers laced together as she started compressions, her heart breaking with each one. She fought to keep herself together as his body rocked beneath her, head limply lolling from side to side with each compression as she sobbed uncontrollably.

‘We haven’t come this far for you to die on me now!’ she sobbed ‘Come on Din. BREATH!.’

The hunter sucked in a breath and she cried with relief, returning her attention to his neck wound. She had to work quickly or it would all be in vain. 

§

Cobb couldn’t get the child to settle. It wailed uncontrollably in his arms as he bounced it up and down.

‘What’s wrong with this kid?’ he asked, other residents in the tavern simply shrugging at him.

The child had been crying for hours now and they were growing irritable of his cries, some muttering under their breath. Walking outside he leaned against the wall and watched his home for any sign of the Mandalorian or Misha. Finally, the woman emerged from the house, blood up to her elbows and Cobb sucked in a breath as he took her in. He stepped towards her, the child calming at the sight of her.

‘How is he?’ he asked, studying her carefully.

‘Not good.’ she replied, her eyes wild ‘He’s taken a shot to the abdomen and a piece of shrapnel damaged the artery in his neck. I have managed to close him up but I don’t have enough Bacta to help his wounds heal. Have you got something? Anything?’

‘We’re a small village and Bacta is expensive.’ he replied grimly ‘We may have some antibiotics but that's it.’

‘That I have.’ she replied ‘That’s not what will save him.’

‘I’m sorry.’ he replied, his gaze drifting to the child and then back to her ‘What are his chances?’

‘Slim.’ she replied frankly ‘But my husband is strong. He’ll fight this.’

Vanth nodded, giving her a sympathetic smile. She held out her arms and the man handed her the child, placing a soft kiss on his head she carried him back inside. She took him to Din’s side, the child looking at him sadly before gazing up at his mother. She sat on the edge of the bed, placing the child down and watching him as he curled up at Din’s side. Large brown eyes gazing up at his father. They had a long road ahead. She just hoped that Din had the strength to survive it. She also knew they needed to go. They couldn’t stay here now that Gideon knew where they were but moving Din was risky but it was a risk she was going to have to take.

§

They managed to get Din back to the Razor crest, relieved to find it untouched by the Imperial scum that had attacked them. They’d placed him gently on the bed in the cargo hold, careful not to aggravate his wounds.

‘Are you sure you don’t want to stay till he’s healed?’ Asked Cobb, a comforting hand on Misha’s shoulder.

‘Thank you but we can’t.’ she replied, a touch of sadness in her tone ‘The fact Moff Gideon found us means we need to move on. You have all done more than anyone would expect. Thank you.’

Cobb pulled her into a hug, smiling at her as he pulled away ‘You’re both always welcome.’

‘Thank you. You’re very kind.’ she said sweetly, nodding in thanks before heading into the ship.

When they were securely onboard she fired up the engines, remembering what Din had taught her and smoothly steering them out of the hanger. Once they were cruising she inputted the only place she could think of to go, hoping that there, she would be able to save her husband. Placing the ship in autopilot she made her way back to Din. Smiling at the sight of the child curled up next to him. Scooping him up into her arms she placed him in his bed and returned to Din, pulling off his helmet and placing it down beside him. Laying down at his side she placed a kiss on his lips before lowering herself down onto the soft pillows, her fingers stroking his cheek as she watched his eyes dance beneath their lids. She was woken up some hours later by the sound Din mumbling beside her. She sat up quickly and looked at him, her heart racing as she studied him. His eyes were open, glassy and unseeing, his breathing rapid and shallow. She placed her hand on his face and was shocked to find it ice-cold despite their warm surrounds, her eyes then drifting to his blue-tinged lips and she let out a pained gasp.

‘No.’ she breathed as she ‘No come on Din, don’t do this to me.’

The ship started to blare out a familiar sound, Misha’s heart perking up a little at the sound. They’d arrived. Touching down outside the familiar town, she slid down the ladder and placed Din’s helmet back on. Making her way down the ramp, tears falling down her dusty cheeks as she sprinted towards Cara who had come to greet them.

‘Didn’t expect to see you back so soon.’ she said with a smile.

‘Cara… Din he…’ Cara’s smile disappeared upon seeing Misha’s tear-filled eyes.

‘What happened?’

‘There was a fight.’ she stated, desperately trying to catch her breath ‘He was shot and caught in an explosion. He's in a bad way. He’s slipped into Hypovolemic Shock... If we don’t treat him quickly he’s going to die.’

‘Dank Farrik.’ Cara breathed, feeling her heart thumping in her chest.

‘Greef, we need a medical team at the Razor crest.’ she said through the come link in her hand ‘It’s Mando.’

She left it at that. Sprinting after Misha into the ship where she was greeted by a sight she’d hoped never to see again. Memories of dragging his unconscious body to safety after Moff Gideon blew the E-Web he’d been using assaulted her mind. This time though Din was shivering on the floor, his skin deathly pale.

‘What can I do?’

‘I need to assess his condition and figure out what’s causing this but we need to keep him warm until help arrives. I need you to try and keep him as warm as possible to avoid hypothermia.’

‘How do I do that?’ Asked Cara as she gave Misha a bemused look.

‘Lay next to him. Body head is the best for keeping someone warm. Whilst you do that I can monitor him.’ she replied, her tone deadly serious.

Cara slipped under the covers beside the Mandalorian, putting her arms around him and shivering at how cold he was. She felt awkward, knowing how much Misha must be hating watching another woman hold her husband when he was knocking at death's door. Misha grabbed a spare blanket and rolled it up, placing it under Din’s legs in an attempt to get more blood to his heart. She then positioned herself on the other side of their bed, lifting a small section of the blanket so she could inspect his blaster wound, gasping upon unveiling dark bruising. Now she knew what was wrong.

‘Shit.’

‘What is it?’ asked Cara, her head raised so she could look at her.

‘He’s bleeding internally.’ she replied, her voice shaking.

‘Misha?” came a quiet voice, the new sudden sound making them both jump.

‘Din?’ she asked, placing her hand on his Beskar cheek as he rolled his head to face her ‘You with me?’

He nodded weakly, his rapid breathing making him dizzy.

‘Why’s C…Cara in b-bed with me?’ he stuttered, somehow adding a touch of mirth to his tone despite his condition.

‘You’ve gone into Hypovolemic shock.’ she replied, giving him a weak smile ‘We need to keep you warm or you could develop hypothermia.’

His shoulders tensed and both women noticed a change in his demeanour, their stomachs twisting with worry as they watched his chest start to heave, rolling on his side as he grabbed Misha’s shoulder for support.

‘Din?’

‘D-don’t f…feel r-right.’ He stuttered, his shoulders shaking ‘h-helmet… off.’

Misha quickly pulled it off, Cara turning her head to avoid seeing his face. She managed to get his helmet on just in time before Din threw up blood. The thick red liquid splashing on the floor and making both women shudder at the sound.

‘Oh my… Din!” Exclaimed Misha as she held his shoulder, eyes wide.

Din looked up at her with frightened eyes, blood covering his chin and dripping down his neck. The sight sent shivers down her spine. She’d never seen fear like that in her husband’s eyes and she prayed that if he survived this, she never would again. She held his gaze, her hands clasping his face as she rested her forehead against his.

‘You’re going to be okay.’ She said, not sure who she was trying to convince.

His lids started to droop, head dropping as the darkness started to swallow him up again. Misha saw this and caught his head before it dropped to his chest, lifting it so that his eyes were level with hers.

‘Din… hunny I need you to stay with me.’ she pleaded, tears spilling from her green eyes ‘You can’t leave me now.’

They held each other's gaze for a moment, a small smile tugging at his lips as he admired her but he could feel himself losing the battle to stay awake. The darkness so inviting to one in so much pain. Misha watched in horror as his eyes rolled back in his head. His body going limp in her arms.

‘Din? No! No no no no.’ she said as she felt his pulse and found it weak ‘Come on, don't give up on me now. Help is coming.’

As if on queue, a handful of people entered the Razor Crest but stopped when she raised her hand up to them before Din came into their view.

‘Wait there.’ she stated, grabbing his helmet ‘Cara hold him steady, but don’t look.’

Cara held the man's shoulders as Misha placed his helmet over his head before laying him back down and allowing the men to approach.

‘What’s the situation.’ asked one of the medics as he crouched beside her, noting the blood on the floor.

‘He sustained a blaster shot to the abdomen that has led to internal bleeding. He’s suffering from Hypovolemic shock. His breathing is almost non-existent and his pulse is weak.’ She replied, her voice shaking as she spoke.

‘It’s too dangerous to move him.’ the medic stated, his eyes scanning the Razor crest ‘We will have to operate here and set up the equipment he needs to aid his recovery. The helmet will have to come off, he needs a breathing machine…’

‘I will deal with all that. For now, I need you to stabilise him.’ she interrupted ‘You cannot remove his helmet but I can.’

‘I will have someone grab the equipment and bring it here.’ Motioning to one of his men to approach, he instructed him what to bring and ushered him off.

They got Din ready for what was to come, Misha fighting to keep herself togethers as they removed his flight suit and ensured everything around him was as clean as it possibly could be. The other man returned some time later with the equipment that was asked of him, the medic wasting no time getting to work to find the bleed and stop it along. Finishing by removing the pooling blood in his abdomen. When he was done they left swiftly, Cara offering to stay behind to care for the child whilst Misha cared for her husband.

‘Thank you.’ she said, managing a small smile ‘I would prefer if you took the child and cared for him in town. Just whilst Din recovers.’

Cara nodded, giving the woman a hug and taking the child in her arms. Then they were alone. Misha removed Din’s helmet and placed the oxygen mask over his face, stroking his hair as she watched him sleep, praying the pain meds the medic had given him were supplying some sort of relief. She watched him for hours, holding on to his hand tightly as she cried openly. She couldn’t believe that she was here again, watching the man she’d fallen for dying in front of her very eyes.

‘You have to fight for me.’ she said softly, bringing his hand to her lips and kissing it softly ‘The kid and I need you. Please Din… Please fight.’

Eventually, she slipped into the bed beside him, holding him close to keep him warm. It took her a while but eventually, she fell asleep, her mind plagued but the images of Din suffering, tears slipping from her eyes as pulled him tightly against her. His cold, form her anchor. 

Much to Misha’s relief, Din made good progress over the days that came. His breathing got stronger and the Bacta that had been supplied helped his wounds heal quickly. He still had a way to go but Misha was confident now that the worst was behind them. They weren’t going to lose him yet.

§

1 Month later…

‘I need to go into town and collect the kid from Cara.’ said Misha as she placed a sweet kiss on Din’s arm 'Need to take the last of the medical supplies back also.' 

‘Hopefully he’s not been too much of a handful.’ he replied, eliciting a chuckle from her.

‘Hopefully.’ she replied with a smile.

Din watched his wife as she prepared to leave from his seat on the edge of the cot, his smile reaching his eyes as she fussed over the last few medical items she needed to return. She’d been gradually taking things back as Din’s condition had improved, glad that he'd needed less and less to help him get better.

‘Is she expecting you now?’ he asked, a small smirk crossing his lips.

‘Yes.’ she replied ‘I said that I would be by at some point today to collect the child.’

‘Some point?’ he asked as he looked at her mischievously ‘So it could wait a few minutes?’

‘What are you getting at Din?’ Misha asked all flustered, walking towards him as she spotted the last thing she was looking for.

He grabbed her wrist as she passed, pulling her down onto his lap so she was straddling him and kissed her softly. She rolled her eyes at him, giggling as he peppered her with kisses as his hand grabbed waist and pulled her closer.

‘Din you should still be cautious.’ she stated, biting her lip as his bare hands ran up her shirt and over her soft skin ‘You were half dead a month ago.’

‘I’ll be fine.’ he stated as he lifted her shirt and kissed her exposed flesh, taking one of her nipples in his mouth and teasing it with his tongue.

She felt her hips unconsciously grinding against his as he worshipped her form, hand grabbing the back of her head and pressing his lips against hers. His tongue ran along her bottom lip, groaning as she opened her mouth to allow him entry. She grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head, her lips placing kisses down his neck as his hand travelled down past the waistband of her pants, his fingers slipping to her sex and making her gasp. She kissed him hungrily then. Her hips bucked as he slipped two fingers into her heat, watching her face contort from the pleasure he brought her. She bit her bottom lip, throwing her head back as she felt the heat inside her building. Her head flicked back. Jumping to her feet she removed her clothing before straddling him again, shaking hands worked to open the front of his pants and free him as she kissed and bit the soft flesh on his neck. She gasped as she lifted her hips and lowered herself onto him. She started off slow, losing herself to the pleasure feeling him inside her brought. Her hips then started to rock back and forth more frantically, their kisses hot and messy as they lost themselves in their passion for one another. She adjusted her hips position, feeling him hit that spot and moaning at the pleasure this brought her as she took a fistful of Din’s hair and pulled his head back, their lust-filled eyes locked with one another. He could feel himself getting close. He couldn't finish knowing his wife hadn’t. Licking his fingers, he pressed them to her bud, his hand's movement making her moan loudly as she felt herself nearing and she grabbed it to slow him. A few more thrusts was all it took to send them both over the edge, panting against each other as they came down from their fevered high.

‘Right now I really must go.’ She said, pushing herself to her feet and pulling her clothes back on.

She placed a gentle kiss on his lips, smiling sweetly at him before gathering what she needed and leaving. Her smile never leaving her face as she walked into town.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

5 months later…

Their lives were relatively quiet after Nevarro. Din had recovered fully from his wounds and they’d managed to stay away from prying eyes, life was good for them. They had come to settle on a lush forest planet with a sparse population, perfect for laying low and avoiding Gideon. They’d stocked up on the last planet they’d visited and so were good for a few weeks, they just hoped that the planet was as good a hideout as they thought it would be.

‘Kid’s asleep.’ Said Misha, as she walked down the ramp and out into the lush woods that surrounded the Crest.

‘That’s good.’ Replied Din, looking up at his wife and smiling.

‘Surprised you have your helmet off out here.’ Said Misha, eying the Beskar beside him.

‘I scouted the area. No life forms for miles. We are completely alone out here.’ he replied, giving her a sweet smile before returning his attention to what he was doing.

‘Can’t remember the last time we were totally alone.’ said Misha as she sat down and leaned against one of the many trees around them.

Din stopped what he was doing and looked up at his wife, noticing her dejected body language, knees up to her chest and head resting on them as she studied the forest floor. Their life had been relatively free of worry for the past few months, but they had also been apart a lot. Din had taken on a few jobs for the guild in order to secure credits for them, often spending several days away and Misha had grown lonely. They’d fought, screaming till their throats hurt but Misha had always ended up feeling terrible. She knew that Din was doing it for them but it hadn’t made the loneliness any easier to bear. 

‘I’m sorry I have had to leave you and the kid so much.’ he said, brows knitting together.

‘Mhmm.’ she replied, her eyes remaining fixed on the floor.

Din’s heart sunk at the sight of his wife. Placing his rifle on the ground he stood, stepping towards her and holding his hand out. Misha looked up at him, taking his hand and letting him help her to her feet before feeling his strong arms wrap themselves around her small waist.

‘I love you.’ he said softly, resting his forehead against hers ‘I am truly sorry for how things have been between us lately.’

Misha pulled her head away and looked into his eyes, a small smile tugging at her lips. Despite how things had been she still loved the Mandalorian, loved how he made her feel. He lowered his head pressed his soft lips to hers, her heart skipping a beat in her chest as she melted into his embrace. Pulling away he cupped her cheek, his thumb stroking her soft skin as he smiled at her sweetly.

‘Things will be better.’ he said, brown eyes locked with her green ones ‘I promise.’

Misha kissed him again, this time more urgently as her hands fumbled with his Beskar armour, Dropping each piece she removed on the floor. He pulled off his gloves and tossed them aside, his hands then running up the skirt of her dress, nails raking her soft skin. She moaned as the fingers of his right hand ran up the inside of her thigh and to her sex, Din grinning at the noises that escaped his wife’s lips as pleasured her. She pulled open his flight suit, her left hand travelling over toned muscles and down, fingers wrapping around him and messaging him as she groaned against his lips. He grabbed her hand and pulled it away, pinning it at her side as he dropped to his knees, mouth devouring her. She ran her fingers through his hair, grabbing a fistful as she let her head fall back against the tree behind her.

‘Din…’ she breathed, feeling her legs starting to shake as his tongue drew her closer and closer.

She wrapped her free arm around the trunk, holding on tightly, desperate to keep herself standing as the heat inside her erupted into fire. She let out a guttural moan as she climaxed, pulling the hair in her hand and urging Din to stand. He did, crushing his lips against hers as he grabbed her thighs and wrapped them around his waist. Her hand grabbed his member and pulled it free, guiding it into her and gasping as he filled her completely. Her hand grabbed a branch above her head and held it for support, her face painted in pleasure as his thrusts became more urgent, his kisses deeper. They made love against that tree for what felt like hours, Misha’s toes curling as she felt herself teetering on the edge again, burying her head into the crook of his neck as his final few thrusts made them both erupt in pure pleasure, Din throwing his head back as stars danced in front of his eyes.

‘I told you… We can’t keep having sex every time you’re sorry about something.’ Said Misha, smirking at him as her chest heaved.

‘It helps though right?’ he asked, a smile crossing his lips as he laid a soft kiss on hers.

‘Yes.’ she replied ‘It definitely helps.’

‘Besides… you started it.’

§

‘I’m going for a walk.’ said Misha, smiling at Din as he put the kid down for a nap.

‘Take your blaster.’ he replied, turning his head to look at her.

Misha grabbed her weapon and placed it in her bag, giving him a sweetly smile before slipping out of the ship and into the fresh forest air. She had come to love the isolation of the woods, just the three of them together. She and Din had made a habit of making love out here and she loved how they could lose themselves completely, but she knew it would have to end. She stepped between the trees, fingers brushing against leaves and bark as she admired the beauty that surrounded her. Her eyes caught sight of something white in the distance, her eyes squinting in the hope that she could see it clearer and her stomach sank.

‘Dank Farrik.’ she growled ‘Stormtrooper.’

She quietly slipped away, using the trees for cover as she attempted to make her way back to the ship. She hadn’t realised until now have far she’d gotten from the Razor Crest, her heart racing as she threw a glance behind her and realised she’d been made, her walk becoming a run. She was stopped in her tracks as she came face to face with a further two stormtroopers, their weapons drawn as a man in a dark uniform stepped into view. She didn’t recognise him but he was young and held himself with a confidence that made Misha shiver.

‘Why the hurry?’ He asked, his voice deep as he pulled his own blaster ‘Now how did a cold-blooded killer manage to make a beauty like you fall for him.’

Misha’s heart raced as she slipped her hand into her bag slowly, hoping that the man across from her wouldn't notice. She let out a shaky breath as she watched him take another step towards her, his dark eyes locked with hers.

‘Where is he?’

‘Who?’ she asked innocently, surprised at how steady her voice was.

‘Don’t play games with me.’ he spat, jabbing his blaster towards her ‘The Mandalorian hunter Din Djarin where is he?’

Misha said nothing, her left hand wrapping around her blaster as she watched the man closely. She was conscious that the other Stormtrooper was now stood behind her, she was a good shot but she wasn’t sure she was happy with her odds. Even if they were Stormtroopers. Her right hand came to settle on her pocket, her fingers tracing the comlink she’d forgotten was there. Slipping her hand in she pulled it out slowly, her thumb pressed firmly on the button. She just hoped Din was listening.

‘Come on now.’ he continued, his tone becoming impatient ‘Tell me where he is and I’ll spare you. I don’t want you I just want him and that creature he carries around with him.’

‘We got separated a few weeks back.’ she lied ‘Your guess is as good as mine as to where he is.’

‘So you’ve been screwing someone else out here then have you?’ He said, motioning to the mark Din had left on her shoulder.

‘I fell.’ she continued.

‘Sweetheart I wasn’t born yesterday.’ he sniggered, eyes rolling as he looked around ‘I know exactly what that is.’

A glint of silver caught her eye and her heart slowed a little, Din’s Beskar armour coming into view just through the tree line.

‘I don’t want to hurt you.’ the man continued ‘But I will if I have to.’

As soon as Din was within shooting distance she pulled her blaster, shooting the trooper to her right as Din took the one to her left but before she could shoot their leader he fired, pain erupting through her middle as she dropped her weapon.

‘MISHA!’ Din screamed as he shot the man and the remaining trooper dead, catching her in his arms as her legs buckled ‘Stay with me.’ he pleaded as he placed his hand over her wound, pressing hard.

‘Din.’ she sobbed, the pain swallowing her whole as she fought for breath.

‘You’re going to be okay.’ he said, his voice soft as he held her tight.

She felt cold, shivering as darkness clawed at her mind. Her eyes growing heavier and heavier by the second.

‘Stay awake Mish… Stay with me.’ he begged, his gloved hand cupping her cheek.

He could feel her trembling against him, her skin paling as her eyes rolled around in their sockets. Din started to panic, stomach twisting as he pulled his glove off with his teeth and rested his fingers on her forehead.

‘You’re so cold.’ he said, voice breaking as he locked eyes with her ‘Why are you so cold?’

’Sh…shock.’ She stuttered, fighting desperately for each breath she took ‘G..going in… into sh-shock.’

‘What do I do?’ Asked Din as he pulled off his helmet, throwing it down beside him.

She didn’t answer, her eyes glazing over as she stared at her husband, fear etched into her features. Her lids drooped and Din shook her, smiling when she looked up at him again. Grabbing his helmet and placing it over his head again, he scooped her into his arms and sprinted back to the ship, tears forming in his eyes as he heard Misha’s pained cries grow quieter and quieter. Sprinting up the ramp of the ship he lowered her onto their bed, pulling off his helmet again and throwing it down before returning his attention to his dying wife. She was weak now, her eyes mere slits as she stared up at her sobbing husband, heart breaking at the sight of his tears. She started to gasp as breathing became impossible, her vision darkening around the edges as she felt herself slipping.

‘Come on breathe.’ He growled, his left hand pushing on her wound as his eyes scanned the ship for the medical supplies.

‘I c-can’t b-brea-th.’ Her body writhing as she fought hard to stay but she knew she was losing ’S-sorry.’

She went limp, eyes rolling back as she let out a puff of air and her body collapsed onto the sheets. Din shook her, his stomach dropped as he placed two fingers on her neck to find a pulse. Nothing.

‘No!’ he sobbed, shaking her shoulders ‘No no no no… you can’t leave me.’

Tilting her head back he blew into her dormant lungs and started compressions, his heart racing as he desperately tried to restart hers. He blew in her mouth again, his hands shaking as he resumed the compressions. His heart breaking with each one.

‘Come on… breath.’

He was rewarded by her taking in a deep breath and he wanted to cry, but knew he had to do what he could to save his wife. Spotting her bag he sprinted over to it and grabbed what he needed, returning to her side and placing the items beside him. Using his knife he cut a larger hole in her dress, revealing her wound and making him gasp. He pulled the bacta from the bag and applying it to her wound before covering it with a patch, praying it was enough to save her. Grabbing her scanner he waved it over her belly, relief washing over him when it revealed it had avoided anything major but then it gave him a reading he wasn't expecting. His eyes drifting up to her face, heart racing. It wasn't right. Was it?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry in advance.

Din waited on bated breath for Misha to wake, holding her hand in his he prayed that she’d pull through. It wasn’t till a few days later that she started to stir, eyes squinting as they adjusted to the light that assaulted them. Din let out a breath he hadn’t known he’d was holding, kissing the soft skin on the top of her hand as he perched himself on the bed beside her.

‘You with me?’ he asked softly, cupping her cheek as he watched her return to him.

She nodded weakly, wincing at the pain in her side as everything started to return to her all at once. Finally, she opened her eyes and looked up at her husband, his dark brown orbs looking down lovingly at her as his thumb drew circles on her cheek.

‘What happened?’ she asked groggily as she tried to remember, the memories fuzzy.

‘You were shot my love.’ he said, his voice cracking a little ‘I almost lost you.’ he paused, his eyes drifting to her wound before returning to her ‘I almost lost you both.’

‘The Kid?’ Exclaimed Misha as her eyes shot open, heart racing at the thought someone had hurt the child.

‘He’s fine.’ replied Din, his hands on her shoulders trying to keep her down ‘Misha there’s something you should know.’

‘Din you’re scaring me.’ she said, her heart hammering against her ribs as she watched him closely ‘What is it.’

‘After I fixed up your wounds I used the scanner just to make sure that I’d attended to everything.’ he started, heart thumping in his chest as his lips pursed and formed his next works carefully ‘The scanner showed me something else.’

‘What?’ her mind started to reel, different issues bouncing around in her head as she waited for him to speak.

‘Misha… You’re pregnant.’ he finished, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

‘What?’ She replied, her mouth agape as his words came down on top of her like a tone of bricks.

‘I’ve been monitoring you both since.’ he continued, letting out a choked chuckle as she placed his hand on her belly ‘You’re both going to be okay. It was close. A few inches to the right and I’d have lost you both.’

‘I’m pregnant?’

Din nodded, tears slipping down his cheeks as he beamed at her. Confusion etched into her features as she processed the information, Din’s smile fading as he watched her struggle to comprehend what he’d told her.

‘Aren’t you happy?’

‘I… Uh.’ words escaped her as she gingerly pushed herself into a sitting position, nodding her thanks at the Mandalorian when he helped her.

‘Mish… what is it?’

‘I can’t be pregnant Din.’ she stated, her eyes locking with his ‘A few years ago I got sick. Really sick and after I got better the doc told me that the treatment had made me infertile. You must have read the scanner wrong. I can’t be.’

Din grabbed the device and handed it to her ‘I checked several times… trust me.’

Misha took the scanner from him, waving it over her belly and gasping at the results that it threw back at her. She really was pregnant. She choked, tears forming in her eyes as she covered her mouth with her hand, eyes flitting between the scanner and Din. She beamed at him then. Crying tears of pure joy.

‘I’m pregnant.’ her heart raced.

Wrapping her hand around the back of his neck she pulled him into a kiss, the two of them giggling like school children as they looked at each other.

‘How the hell are we going to raise two babies on this ship?’ she asked, resting her forehead against his.

‘We’ll work something out.’ he replied, kissing her again ‘As long as we’re all together, that’s all that matters.

‘We’ll need to find somewhere new to settle.’ she stated.

‘Yes.’ he replied as he pulled away, expression changing ‘What I want to know is how the Imp’s have managed to find us twice now.’

Misha thought about it. It was strange that they’d been tracked down twice now, and then it dawned on her.

‘What about when we had repairs done on the crest in Nevarro?’ she started ‘What if the ship was planted with a tracer or something.’

‘Neither Greef nor Cara would do that.’

‘They aren’t the ones that did the repairs.’ she continued, watching as he started to piece it together too ‘What if one of the mechanics was Imperial?’

Din wasted no time. He checked every inch of the ship he could think of in search of the tracker, finally sourcing it hidden away amongst the mess of wires that made up the circuit board. He disposed of it quickly, feeling the anger in him rising. He wracked his brains for where else they could go. Things had changed, there was someone else to consider now. Misha did further tests on herself whilst the child cooed at her side, his hand petting her belly which elicited a chuckle from her. She came to the conclusion she was around 2 months along and the thought made her heart feel full. She hadn’t known how much she’d wanted a baby until she discovered there was one growing inside her but now she knew their little family would be complete.

§

6 months later…

‘Sorgan?’ said Misha excitedly, turning her head so she could kiss his soft lips‘We’ll be safe there?’

‘I think so.’ he replied, his thumb rubbing her bump affectionately as he smiled at her ‘We need to settle somewhere. You’re pretty far along now and we can't keep hopping from planet to planet.’

They both jumped as the baby kicked hard inside her belly and then they chuckled to each other, nuzzling each other's noses as Misha let out a happy hum.

‘Kid agrees with you it seems.’ She said sweetly, shifting on his lap so she could look at him better ‘You think that Omera and the villagers will be okay with you and your whale of a wife imposing on them again?’

‘Whale?’ Din asked, his head cocking back as he pulled a face at her ‘You’re perfect my dear.’ he finished, kissing her again and punching in the coordinates into the console.

‘How long till we get there?’

‘Few hours.’ he replied, helping her as she pushed herself to her feet.

‘Right well I better get some things to pack for our stay.’ she stated.

‘Careful on the ladder!.’

‘Yes, yes.’ she said, eyes rolling at him as she made her way out of the cockpit and down to the lower deck. The child was still sleeping soundly in his hammock, the material swinging lightly to the motion of the ship. She grabbed two duffles, packing the limited clothes that she could fit into, into one, along with clothes for the child, Din and a few medical supplies. The baby danced in her belly as she worked, the feeling making her flutter in her chest and she smiled. 

‘Settle down little one.’ she said softly, rubbing her bump as she continued to throw things into the bags.

When she was finished packing she started to clean, the activity helping pass the time quite happily. She was pulled from her reverie by the ship suddenly veering to the left sharply. Grabbing the child from his bed she tucked herself into a corner and held onto a support post tightly, the kid pulled in close as the ship rocked from side to side. 

‘What’s going on?’ She asked herself before the sound on one of the engines blowing filled her ears.

She screamed, holding the child closer as she desperately tried to keep them from being flung around the ship. She heard the crest’s weapons fire and everything seemed to quieten for a few moments before the whole thing started to shake. Anything attached to the walls rattled as the ship vibrated, Misha’s heart racing as she held on for dear life. The ship bounced, throwing her and the child up a moment before hitting the ground hard again and eliciting a pained groan from the woman. The ship started to spin and threw both her and the child across the Crest, a cacophony of bangs and crashes filling the air as they bounced a few more times before finally coming to a stop. Misha groaned, rubbing her sore back as she looked around. The hull appeared to still be intact, that was a good start. She pushed herself to her feet, limping to the child who was latched onto their mattress, his larges eyes full of fear.

‘Hey kiddo, you’ okay?’ she asked softly, inspecting him to make sure he’d not sustained any injuries.

She looked over at the ladder and waited a few moments to see if Din would appear, growing nervous when he didn’t.

I’m just going to check on your dad okay?’ She said softly, climbing up the ladder and opening the door to the cockpit.

Din was slumped in his seat, head hanging limply to one side, his face painted in fresh blood and Misha’s stomach dropped. Sprinting to his side she dropped to her knees and took his bloodied face in her hands. His eyelids started to flutter before scrunching as he was assaulted by pain, eyes shooting open when he remembered what had happened.

‘Misha?’

‘I’m here Din.’ She said softly, feeling his racing pulse beneath her soft fingertips.

‘You… the kids.’

‘We’re all okay.’ she replied ‘We crashed from the looks of it but we appear to be at the coordinates that you set.’ she finished as she eyed the glowing console.

He nodded weakly, the movement bringing on a wave of dizziness and we swayed in his seat.

‘Woah.’ she said, grabbing his arms to keep him steady ‘You’ve taken a nasty knock to the head. Why weren’t you wearing your helmet?’

He shook his head, his eyes fluttering open and closed as he felt himself drifting off again.

‘I’m going to grab my kit.’ she stated, sprinting out the door and down the ladder.

Her eyes scanned the cargo hold, catching sight of her pack buried beneath two toppled crates. Grabbing the handle she managed to pull it free, her heart sinking when she saw that the contents had been crushed. The medicines were all smashed and her scanner was in pieces. She rummaged around and found they were out of patches again. They’d not had a chance to restock the medical supplies after spending the past few months hiding out on practically uninhabited planets.

‘Dank Farrik,’ she growled as she threw her pack down on the ground, jumping when she heard knocking on the bay door.

‘Mando… Misha… is that you?’ came a familiar voice.

She leapt over to the control panel and pressed the button to lower it, a small smile crossing her lips as Omera and Caben came into view.

‘Omera!! Thank the force.’ Exclaimed Misha as she sprinted to the woman and wrapped her arms around her.

‘Misha you’re?…’

‘Pregnant yes!’ She replied, rubbing her bump ‘Din’s up in the cockpit. He’s taken a nasty knock to the head, I need help getting him down.’

‘On it.’ stated Caben.

‘No, wait!’ She said suddenly ‘I need to go put his helmet back on first. Follow me but wait outside until I say it's okay to enter.’

‘No need.’ came a new voice, Din stumbling into view.

He wavered on his feet, grabbing the ship for support as he waited for the dizziness to subside.

‘Din you need to sit down!.’

‘I’ll be fine.’

She growled under her breath, rolling her eyes at him before returning her attention to Omera.

’Could we trespass on your hospitality a while?’ she asked.

‘Of course’ said Omera, beaming at the couple before helping them retrieve some of their belongings and making their way to the village.

The residents were happy to see them, the women over the moon upon seeing Misha’s swollen belly. After a few initial complaints, Din allowed Caben to support him up as they walked, his head spinning with each step he took. One of the villagers allowed them the use of her home, stating Misha was in no condition to be sleeping in a barn 8 months pregnant. Misha had argued it a little but in truth she was relieved. It was a struggle getting up off of their mattress every morning and the thought of sleeping in a proper bed was like music to her ears. The woman showed them to her home, showing them where everything was before leaving them to clean themselves up after the crash. Misha tended to Din’s head wound, eyeing him carefully as she did. His eyes seemed to be glassy and distant, his body swaying as she cleaned him up.

‘Din are you sure you’re okay?’ She asked, concern filling her features.

‘I’ll be fine.’ he replied, giving her an unconvincing smile.

§

Omera and Misha sat and spoke of events that had happened since they’d last spoke, Misha remembering how jealous she had been of the woman when she’d first met her.

‘Are you excited to become a mother?’ Omera asked sweetly as her eyes drifted down to Misha’s bump.

‘Terrified.’ She replied, rubbing her belly as she looked down at it ‘But I am also really looking forward to being a mum.’

‘How did Mando take it?’ Asked Omera, a small smile forming in the corner of her mouth.

‘Better than me actually.’ Misha chuckled, remembering her initial reaction to Din telling her ‘I was told some years ago I’d never be able to have children so this one… is a little miracle.’ she finished as she placed both hands on it.

Omera smiled at her ‘May I?’ She asked as she motioned at her belly.

‘Of course!’ replied Misha, taking Omera’s hand in hers and placing it down on the soft material that covered her bump, the child kicking away in her stomach and making the women chuckle.

A crash pulled them from their moment, Misha leaping to her feet, heart racing as she entered the house, eyes scouting the darkness. Her heart calmed upon seeing Din picking up the remnants of a smashed bowl as the child looked up at her with guilty eyes.

‘You up to no good little one?’

‘Always.’ Chuckled Din as he finished picking up the last of the pieces and pulled himself to his feet.

A sharp spike of pain erupted in his head and he winced, desperate not to worry his wife but she’d noticed it all the same.

‘You okay?’

‘Yeah’ he replied ‘Cut still smarts a little.’

Misha nodded, seeming content with his answer before planting a soft kiss on his cheek.

‘I’m going to head to bed.’ he stated as he wrapping his fingers around her hand.

‘Okay.’ she replied ‘I can tell Omera we’re tired.’

‘No, you two are enjoying yourselves.’ he replied, planting a kiss on her lips ‘Don’t come to bed too late though.’ he replied, smirking at her.

She nodded, watching him as he picked up the kid and placed him in his pram before disappearing into the bedroom at the back. She sat outside talked to Omera for a few more hours before retiring herself, careful not to wake Din as she crawled under the covers. When morning came she smiled as the sound of birds filled her ears. She turned her head to see Din still sleeping soundly beside her, gingerly pushed herself to her feet and groaning at the pain in her back as she straightened herself up. She walked into the kitchen and poured herself some water, her eyes catching sight of the kid playing with Winta just outside the house. She walked back into the bedroom and popped herself down on the bed beside her husband, shaking his shoulder lightly.

‘Come on Din, time to get up.’

He didn’t stir and she shook him a little harder.

‘Come on Din, the day’s wasting.’ her tone a becoming less amused when he still didn’t respond.

Her stomach dropped, her hands grabbing his shoulders and shaking him fiercely but still, the man didn’t wake. Noticing a hairpin on the table beside the bed she grabbed it and pricked Din’s fingers with its needle end, her heart racing when he still didn’t respond.

‘Come on Din.’ she pleaded, returning to shaking him ‘Din you’re scaring me.’

§

Omera’s blood went cold when she heard the scream, De Ja Vu washing hitting her as she sprinted into the house it had come from. She was greeted by the sight of Misha’s arms shaking an unresponsive Mandalorian, stopping just before Din’s face came into view.

‘Misha, what’s wrong?’ She asked as a pit formed in her stomach. 

‘He won’t wake up.’ she sobbed as she continued to shake him ‘He won’t wake up.’

Omera headed into the kitchen and grabbed the medical kit that was kept there, covering her eyes as she placed it on the bed beside the sobbing woman. Misha pulled out the scanner, waving it over her husband’s prone form and sobbing at the result.

‘What is it?’

‘He’s… he’s fallen into…’ she couldn’t bring herself to say it, her heart stinging as she formed the word on her tongue ‘Coma… He’s in a coma.’

‘What?’

‘The head injury was worse than I first realised. My Mediscanner was destroyed when we crashed so I couldn’t assess him but he assured me he was okay.’ she sobbed, holding her belly as she cried.

‘Cover his face so I can enter.’ said Omera, watching as Misha grabbed one of the towels they’d been left and laying in over his head.

She then walked in, helping the woman stand and leading her over to the chair in the corner, holding her hand as she tried to calm her.

‘What can we do?’

‘There’s not much we can do.’ she replied, taking a deep breath to calm herself ‘Monitor him and hope that no further complications arise.’

Omera nodded, placing her other hand over Misha’s and giving it an affectionate squeeze.

‘He’s going to be okay.’ She replied ‘Stoke was able to purchase some Bacta a few weeks ago. Will that help?’

‘It’s a start.’ She replied.

Omera nodded and left without another word, Misha watching as she sprinted out of sight. She then stood and walked back over to her husband, wincing again at the pain in her back as she sat down beside him. She watched him, his eyes dancing beneath his lids. Pain erupted in her belly and she yelled out, tears springing into her eyes as she wrapped her arm around her middle.

‘No not now.’ she said, rubbing her bump as she stood, grabbing the pillar in the centre of the room for support ‘It’s not time yet little one.’

The pain returned and Misha’s heart broke. This wasn’t contractions. She felt something start to run down her legs and she sobbed, scrunching her eyes, not wanting to look.

‘No little one.’ she sobbed ‘Please don’t do this.’

Omera sprinted back in and gasped, tears forming as she saw the blood that ran down Misha’s legs. She threw the Bacta and syringe on the bed and ran to her side as Misha’s legs started to buckle, lowering her to the ground as the woman sobbed.

‘What’s happening?’ She asked, holding Misha tightly.

‘I’m losing the baby.’

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :D


End file.
